Good Lock Charm
by xxZacBabyVxx
Summary: Gabriella is Troy's goodluck charm, he always gets luck everytime she's with him. But what happens when its the most important game of his life and then he chooses to cheat on her. TROYELLA ONESHOT


**Good luck Charm **

**Troyella One-shot **

**Gabriella was Troy's good luck charm, every time she was around him he had luck, and every time she was at his basket ball game, his team always won. But what happens when it's the biggest game of Troy's career, he chooses to kiss some cheerleader what will happen? **

**Troy's Basket ball Game- March 21**

**Status- Wildcats Won**

"That was awesome great job" Gabriella told him cheerfully

"I won because I had my charm" he smiled at her

"No you won because you have skills"

"Maybe, who knows? Or maybe I was just happy because the most beautiful girl in the world is my Girlfriend"

"Maybe it is because of that" She lined in and kissed him and he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately

"Aww" everyone in the audience clapped and cheered and Troyella pulled away blushing

**March 25- Troy's Basket ball Game**

**Status- Wildcats Won**

**Later with Troy and Brie at home (she basically comes to Troy's house a lot, but doesn't live there. They just call it their home).**

"Troy promise me something" Brie said while sitting in Troy's lap

"Sure anything"

"Promise me that you'll always love me no matter what and nothing will break us up and that you'll never hurt me"

"I promise" He smiled and kissed her

"I Love You"

"I Love you too Brie and I always will"

**March 30- Troy's b-ball game**

**Status- Wildcats Won**

**Troy was outside signing autographs and taking pictures for paparazzi. Gabriella was inside talking to his couch/manager about the next game, the biggest game ever"**

"So on April 4th "Brie asked

"

Yep and it's great to know that you'll be there" the couch said

"Well it's nice to see Troy play even though I don't really like basket ball and win"

"That's because you're his good luck charm"

"Nope he wins because he has skills"

"Well let's hope he has skills on the next game"

**They both walked out of the stadium to receive the shock of their lives TROY BOLTON KISSING SOME CHEERLEADER. Jack (couch) looked at Brie and saw that she was too shocked to say anything, so he decides to speak up for her. **

"Troy what are you doing" Troy pulled away to see a very angry couch and a really shocked and tearful Gabriella.

"Brie it's not what you think"

"Save it, I don't even want to know, bye Bolton have a great game next week…. And break a leg latterly" she got in her car and left.

"You just lost your luck" Jack said as her walked away

"Nice going Troy" He said mad at himself for what just happened…he got in his car and drove to Gabriella's house knowing she won't give him the time of the day.

**When he got there he sat in his car thinking about what to say too her. He sat there for about 10 minutes and walked to her door. He was going to knock but he was really nervous. About three minutes later he knocked and the door slowly opened, and his heart started beating faster. He looked up to see a brunette with red swollen eyes, and her hair messy, and she had this heartbroken, sad, tearful, get away or I'll murder you look on her face that made him scared and guilty. He slowly said "Hi" to her and she replied saying "what are you doing her" when she said that you could feel her voice breaking in every word. **

"Can we please talk" he pleaded

"No not really" she said harshly

"Brie what happened was not what you think"

"First of all, don't call me brie and second what you did was unbelievable and I don't think I ca forgive you for that."

"But………………………………."

"I hope you have a great game Troy, and I hope you and Shelby (cheerleader) have a great life together." she said closing the door leaving a very tearful Troy.

**Date: April 4****th**

**Occasion: Wildcats most important basketball game**

**Status: Losing **

**Score: Wildcats 20 – Knights 30**

**Gabriella was home watching the game on TV her phone rang**

"Hello"

"_Gabby its Jack" Troy's coach said_

"Oh hey coach, I'm watching and you guys are doing…wow"

"_Yeah I know and that's why I need you here"_

"No that's not going to happen"

"_Please please please, we cannot loose this game, every single person on that team future depends on this game and if we lose its over"_

"Fine I'll be there in 5 okay" they both hung up and gabby got her keys and drove to the stadium.

**In the locker room troy was just sitting there not knowing what to do**

"Hey wildcat"

He turned around to see the love of his life standing behind him

"Hi"

"So how's your game going"

"How do you think, we look like two year olds playing catch"

"Troy what really happened with you and Shelby"

"Oh so now you want to listen" he argued

"You know what bye" she was about to leave

"Okay don't leave I'll tell you"

"Then tell me" she said sitting down

"okay well I was outside waiting for you when Shelby came and we started talking, then she told me I did a really great job and I said thanks and then out of no where she kissed me. That was when you came out."

"Why should I believe that?"

"Because you know it's true, Brie I would never dream of cheating on you, and when I said I Love You, I meant it and I still do" he tilted her head up so she could see his face "I'm really sorry"

"Me too and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you"

"Now I can concentrate on winning"

"And you better win"

"Don't worry I will" he kissed her passionately and they both went back to the stadium and everyone started cheering when they saw them together, they all knew who was going to win.

Almost the end of the game, Chad passes the ball to Troy, he shoots, it hits the backboard, everything started going in slow motion, the ball rolling around the rim(I think that what you call it) everyone was silent. No noise except for the ball, then it stopped and went into the hoop and everyone started cheering and Brie ran to Troy.

"Okay I have to say that was impressive" she congratulated him

"Well I'm impressive"

"You are such a dork"

"Well I'm your dork" they kissed and every cheered. THE END


End file.
